mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Penitent Feathers
Penitent Feathers is a short spin-off fanfic of "Saint Seiya: LostCanvas" (聖闘士星矢 THE LOST CANVAS 冥王神話). Also known as Cavaleiro Do Zodiaco. Ideas/Creation & Concept While MGW preferred not to do fanfiction, and to only focus on Howl of Gray Wolf and its sequels, she felt inspired by the many fans of South America and Europe to do an alternate telling. Doesn't want to attempt it until at least after finishing The LOST CANVAS comic, and watching some of the Hades Sanctuary OVA. ;Current ideas :Sagittarius Vasylia, a Catholic woman who was born, raised, and trained in Greece, is probably the only one of her gender that has ascended to a Gold saint. The time she became Gold, she said to have abandoned her gender and asked one of the children she used to meet with at the orphanage to cut her hair short. It was a sign to her devotion to Athena. Pisces, a native of Sweden, calls her a Shield Maiden. Virgo probes deeply into her and realizes her desire for unity, but at one time questioned her character as a woman. This adventure is Vasylia defending her orphanage from the attacks of Worm Raimei, Mandrake, and another of the Celestial Spectres. The original Spectre might be called Binesi or Izulu, and Sagittarius struggles with her new fate. She also shows her conviction. One of Vay's attack may be Winnow ε / Winnowing Epsilon Story N/A Characters ;Sagittarius Vasylia :Βασίλεια (approx Greek spelling) or Βασίλια :Attacks: Golden Arrow of Sagittarius (射手座黄金の矢), Alnasl Bolt (アルナスルボルト), Winnowing Epsilon (Winnow ε ), :(射手座（サジタリアス）のヴァシーリイア). Main character. Being under Sisyphos, she dons the Sagittarius after his disappearance. She struggles with her new fate, but also shows her conviction. ;Taurus Aldebaran :Attacks: Great Horn, Titan's Nova :(牡牛座のアルデバラン) Real name Hasgard (ハスガード). Punctual with a big heart. ;Virgo Asmita :Attacks: Om, Kan, Kofuku Tenma (天魔降伏), Rikudo Rinne (六道轮迴), Tenbu Horin (天舞宝轮) :(乙女座（バルゴ）乙女座（バルゴ）のアスミタ) A blind Saint who has internal doubts about Athena because of her upbringing. ; Capricorn El Cid :Attacks: Excalibur, Jumping Stone :(山羊座のエルシド) With Sisyphos, he is the just sword who investigated the Twin Gods, the councilors of Hades. After Sis's disappearance, he quietly follows Vasylia to find the answer behind it and the dark star over an orphanage. ;Sagittarius Sisyphos :Attacks: Chiron Light Impulse (ケイロンズライトインパルス), Golden Arrow of Sagittarius (射手座黄金の矢) :(射手座のシジフォス) An intense researcher, and the founder of Athena's newest vessel, Sasha. He carries deep guilt for taking Athena (Sasha) away from her orphanage and has disappeared. Possible Enemy ;Mandrake Fydor and Worm Raimei :The Celestial Mandrake Specter and Terrestial Worm Spectee respectively are from canon. Awakening, they attack the orphanage. ;Impundulu Gunnar (Izulu Gunnar) :(天暴星イズルのグンナー) Celestial Killing Star is the central antagonist of the short fanfic. Canon Terms ; Saint :(聖闘士（セイント）) The Kanji stands for "star warrior". A warrior of justice who fights for the Goddess Athena, and is guarded by one of the 88 constellations. The stars of each constellation serve as a vital point; in LOST CANVAS, every time a Saint died, his constellation faded from Hades's planetarium-like projection hall. The Saints boast superhuman ability and are divided into three classifications - Bronze (48), Silver (24), and Gold (12). The Gold Saints represent the Twelve Zodiac signs. Also, a Bronze's fist speed is Mach 1, while a Gold is Mach 2 - 5. ;Cloth :(聖衣（クロス）) Kanji stands for "star robe". The protective armor of the Saint, modelling its constellation. Offensive and defensive ability increases, but a Cloth becomes a heavy piece of armor when there is a low cosmos surge, or can reject the wearer. There are three Saint cloths: Bronze (青銅聖衣; ブロンズクロス）、Silver, (白銀聖衣; シルバークロス）、Gold (黄金聖衣; ゴールドクロス） ;Cosmos :(小宇宙) The Kanji stands for "microcosm" or "galaxy". Cosmos are the internal energy within Saints burn and utilized in battle. It is proportional to spiritual strength and concentration. Also, blocking the five senses can enlarges cosmo. ;Holy War :(聖戦) An intense battle that happens every several hundred years where Athena faces her greatest foe, particularly the Kind of the Underworld Hades. ;Specter :(冥闘士; スペクター) Kanji stands for "dead warrior". The 108 warriors of Hades, King of the Underworld. Inspired by the novel Shui Hu Zhuan (水滸傳), commonly known as as "Water Margin", the specters are divided into "Celestial Stars" (天星) and "Terrestrial Stars" (地星). ;Suplice :(冥衣; サープリス) Kanji stands for "dead robe". The shiny, black armors of the underworld primarily worn by the Specters. When dead saints are revived by Hades, they wear an imitation surplice of the cloths worn during lifetime. ;Pope Hall :(教皇の間) The place where the The Commander of the Saints reside. Furthermore, only the Pope is allowed to enter Star Hill (スターヒル) where he observes the stars and the fate of chosen saints. ;Twelve Zodiac Temples :(黄金十二宮) Before the Pope Hall and Atena's Temple are palaces named after the twelve zodiac constellations. A Gold Saint guards each one. Sagiitarius Compatibility ; Aries :Brave Shion, who can hear the voices of the Cloth, respects the conviction of even female Saint. He cannot forgive Hades. ; Taurus :Alderban (Hasgard) is a person looked up to because of his strong heart. ; Gemini :The former Gemini Saint is considered a traitor and the Pope's near assassination teaches not to carry malice in the body. ; Cancer :Manigoldo's sarcastic and abrasive behavior clashes with Vasylia's forward thinking. ; Leo :Regulas is like a little brother and easily liked because of positive behavior. Still, Sagittarius thinks Leo needs to think some things through. ; Virgo :The man closest to God is Asmita, who became disturbed by even Athena's human growth. He probes into the sins of women and inspects Sagittarius. ; Libra :Dohko shares the same sense of justice. ; Scorpio :Kardia enjoys battle and is jokingly sadistic. In the Cosmos, the bow and arrow is aimed towards' Scorpio's red hot heart in the east. Is tension expected? ; Sagittarius :Former master; the centaur constellation seems to give off a bad presence. Is the new Gold Saint feeling unstable? ; Capricorn :El Cid was a close friend of Sagittarius Sisyphos of LOSTCANVAS. It is truly fate; their stars are sided together after all. Both understands that there is something they want to hone for justice, and that they care about disciples. ; Aquarius :An intelligent man, cool Degel is a figure of insight and judgement. His faith is strong for all Saints. ; Pisces :Distant because he lives the life of a lonely, poisonous rose. But there is respect? List of Chapters N/A Links/References *黄金聖闘士　Gold Saint LOST CANVAS (Japanese) *Espanol Saint Seiys WIKIA: LOST CANVAS (Spanish) Category:Unfinished works Category:Fanfiction Works